


A Sleepless Night

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, ShuAnnWeek2k19, the meiji shrine invitation: extended basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: While trying to go to sleep one night, Akira suddenly gets a late night message from Ann. She expresses her worries about what's going to happen concerning Futaba and Medjed, but little does she know: Akira's thinking about the same thing and more.(Day 5 Prompt: Early Morning/Late Night)





	A Sleepless Night

He couldn’t sleep.

Akira’s eyes fluttered open once more, staring at the ceiling with dazed eyes. Morgana suggested -- or rather, told demandingly -- that they should go to bed since it was getting late at night. That was about… two hours ago. But Akira was still wide awake, no matter how many times that he tried to sleep. He got close to sleeping a few times, but… there was always a little something nagging in the back of his mind, and that little buzz was keeping him awake. The reminder to restock on medicine from Takemi’s clinic was there, nagging at him. His worry over Futaba’s condition was also still there, prominent in his thoughts. Then there was the Medjed threat that was still present, added with everyone’s doubts about the Phantom Thieves, and his own deep-buried doubts about his abilities and what loomed ahead, and worrying for everyone’s safety… all of those thoughts buzzed around Akira’s head, robbing him of his sleep.

Ugh, how annoying. 

He tilted his head a little to see Morgana curled up beside his legs, looking relaxed as he slept undisturbed. Akira was a little relieved to see that Morgana was sleeping soundly, especially since he’s heard him meowing loudly in his sleep some nights, but… dare he say it... Akira was also a little jealous of him right now. ( _He will never admit such a thing to his face. Ever. Not when he already nags at him to go to bed all the time._ ) He sighed as he shook his head at himself, and he eventually closed his eyes. He’ll have to go to sleep sometime… right?

Then his phone rang.

Akira’s eyes shot back open as he glanced down at his cellphone, indicating that someone just messaged him. Morgana finally stirred from his slumber and groaned, turning his head away so that he could avoid hearing loud noises.

“Ugh… seriously? Who could be calling at this hour…?” he groaned, wincing as he buried his head down.

“Don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep.” Akira assured, picking up his phone from the bed. As Morgana yawned and closed his eyes, Akira checked his phone to see who was messaging him. If he were to take a guess… maybe the message was from either Mishima or Ryuji. Mishima most likely. He had a tendency to leave Akira messages late at night. Soon enough, the message came up:

 **Ann** : Hey. Are you still awake?

...Ann? That made Akira blink a few times in surprise. What could Ann want this late at night?

 **Akira** : Yeah. Have been for a while.  
**Akira** : Can’t sleep?

…

 **Ann** : Nope...  
**Ann** : I’m too worried about what’s gonna happen…  
**Ann** : So I can’t fall asleep.

Akira frowned as he read over Ann’s messages. Oh, he could definitely relate to what she’s feeling. Completely.

 **Akira** : Is it about Futaba?  
**Akira** : ...Or Medjed?

…

 **Ann** : Both.  
**Ann** : More so about Futaba than Medjed honestly.  
**Ann** : Not that Medjed isn’t bad. ‘Cause that’s bad.  
**Ann** : Reaaaal bad.  
**Ann** : But… you know…

“Yeah…” Akira sighed to himself, knowing exactly what Ann meant. And honestly, he wasn’t surprised that she was more worried about Futaba’s condition rather than the looming threat of an ‘unseen’ enemy. Ann was definitely one of the ones who had more of a visible reaction towards Futaba’s situation out of everybody… a telling sign of her empathetic heart. He wanted to chat more with her, since talking to her was infinitely better than staring at the ceiling hoping to go to sleep… but a change in location might be necessary here.

 **Akira** : I get you.  
**Akira** : Hold on, let me run away from the Bedtime Police over here.  
**Ann** : ...Huh? Bedtime Police?  
**Akira** : Morgana.  
**Ann** : Ohhhhh…  
**Akira** : He’s curled up on my bed right now.  
**Akira** : I don’t want to wake him up and hear him hissing at me.  
**Ann** : Gotcha.  
**Ann** : But wait. Why’s Morgana the Bedtime Police?  
**Akira** : Because he’s always hounding me to go to sleep.  
**Akira** : ‘Aren’t you tired? Maybe you should get some sleep.’  
**Akira** : ‘Let’s not do that today. You should go to sleep.’  
**Akira** : This happens all the time. I’m dead serious.  
**Ann** : Hehe  
**Ann** : Getting punished for being a night owl, huh?  
**Akira** : What can I say?  
**Akira** : I’m a glutton for punishment.  
**Akira** : ...Ugh.  
**Ann** : Aww… poor thing.  
**Ann** : Come to think of it…  
**Ann** : Since Morgana tells you to go to bed  
**Ann** : Does he wake you up too?

Seeing that question from Ann made Akira cringe. Slowly, he turned his head to glance at the sleeping cat on his bed, grimacing at the thought of him waking him up in the morning. And knowing Morgana, he would find some way to be all high-and-mighty about it. Or petty. Or both. Akira shook his head as he finally rose up from the bed, careful not to wake Morgana. He walked over to sit on the sofa, typing away his response as he moved.

 **Akira** : Hell no.  
**Akira** : He would drive me insane if he did that.  
**Ann** : Hehe… just thought I’d ask!  
**Ann** : Sounds like Morgana’s pretty hands on with you!  
**Akira** : Don’t remind me.  
**Ann** : Aww, come on.  
**Ann** : It can’t be all bad.  
**Akira** : It’s not all bad, no.  
**Akira** : Having a live-in feline coach has its perks.  
**Akira** : But sometimes you want him to just dial it back.  
**Ann** : Sounds like you two are two peas in a pod to me!  
**Akira** : Yeah, right. How so?  
**Ann** : ‘Dialing it back?’  
**Ann** : Sounds like you’re calling Morgana dramatic.  
**Ann** : And if I know drama…  
**Ann** : Then that just reminds me of a certain someone I know ~

“...Seriously?” Akira gasped, staring at the phone screen. What was she getting at here? Was she calling him dramatic? _Him?!_ Unbelievable. Akira rolled his eyes to himself and simply proceeded to go back to the subject at hand.

 **Akira** : Anyway…  
**Akira** : You said you were too worried to sleep.  
**Akira** : I can relate.  
**Ann** : Really…?  
**Ann** : ...Was that why you were awake for a while too?  
**Akira** : ...Yeah.  
**Akira** : I’ve got a lot on my mind.  
**Akira** : About Futaba… About Medjed…  
**Akira** : And those are just the obvious things.  
**Ann** : Akira…  
**Akira** : Similarly, this happened while we were waiting on Kaneshiro too.  
**Akira** : But that seemed easier to deal with in retrospect.  
**Akira** : It's weird to even think about now.  
**Ann** : Hey.  
**Ann** : ...Does this happen often?  
**Akira** : What?  
**Ann** : You being too worried to sleep.

Akira paused, taking a moment to think. Sometimes his mind is filled with so many thoughts that it often took him awhile to go to sleep. Other times he just got so tired that the moment that his head hits the pillow, he immediately drifts off into a dreamless sleep. It was odd that he was just thinking about it now. That was something that he just doesn’t take notice of. But now that he took a moment to think… he supposed that those nights where he’s filled with so many thoughts happened more often than he was willing to admit. If Akira were to be truly honest here… he’s had those nights more and more often lately. There was a lot to be responsible for, a lot to keep track of, a lot to watch out for... and a lot of friends to protect.

 **Akira** : Sometimes.  
**Akira** : I can’t help it when there are too many things happening around me.  
**Akira** : Sometimes I even wonder if I’m doing a good job at all of this.  
**Ann** : Come on, Akira!  
**Ann** : Of course you’re doing a good job!  
**Ann** : You’re the best we’ve got!  
**Akira** : You don’t have to butter me up, Ann.  
**Ann** : Hey! I’m serious here!  
**Ann** : There’s no way that any of us could’ve gotten this far without you around!  
**Akira** : I’m only as good as my team, you know.  
**Akira** : With all the confidence I have as Joker…  
**Akira** : I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you guys either.  
**Akira** : And…

He paused, frowning as he stared hard at the screen. He wanted to continue on… but he ended up staring at the screen for some time, lost in his thoughts. Does he dare admit it out loud to her? That he doesn’t want to let any one of them down? Every decision he makes, every tactic that he would consider to keep them on top of things… it was all a big responsibility. There’s a heavy weight that came with being the leader. And with both their numbers and their notoriety getting bigger with each passing day, that weight just keeps getting bigger and bigger. And that drive to not let any of his friends down grew stronger with every passing day. When he actually takes a moment to think about it, it’s… admittingly overwhelming. Akira sighed quietly to himself, still thinking of what to say next. But before he could continue on, he received Ann’s next set of messages.

 **Ann** : Akira...  
**Ann** : You already do so much for all of us, you know?  
**Ann** : Here I am worried about what’s gonna happen and staying up at night…  
**Ann** : While you’re out there running around and keeping things in check for us.  
**Ann** : I don’t even know what you’re doing half the time  
**Ann** : But I know that you do a lot, whatever it is.  
**Ann** : It’s no wonder that you have a lot on your mind.

Akira smiled to himself as he read that. Ann was being so understanding towards him, even when he doesn’t say anything. He really did love her big heart.

 **Ann** : But whatever you’ve got on your mind…  
**Ann** : I don’t wanna let you feel like you’ve got to bear all that alone.  
**Ann** : You’ve got all of us watching your back!  
**Ann** : And honestly, I don’t really know what I can do to really help you out.  
**Ann** : But you have me, too. Always.

“...You’re already helping me.” Akira voiced to himself, his gaze softening as he read over Ann’s latest message. As he closed his eyes and leaned his back against the sofa, he formed a soft smile. Talking with Ann like this really was a greater alternative than just staring at the ceiling while his mind was chaotically swirling with his worries and his reminders. It was a wonder how she could just get him to relax with such heartfelt words and that carefree air… and she doesn’t even know it. And that just won’t do. He felt like she needed to know how much she’s helping him. And just saying it through the chat wouldn’t be enough.

Akira glanced towards Morgana for a moment, seeing him sleep soundly upon his bed. Not wanting to wake him up again, Akira quietly stood up from the sofa and headed downstairs to the cafe. It was really quiet in the shop floor… the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of a nearby clock. But it was perfect, despite the stillness. Akira sat down in one of the booths, still holding his phone in his hand. Once he sat down, he exited out of the chat messages and proceeded to call Ann instead. Luckily for him, Ann picked up immediately after the first ring.

_“Akira?”_

“What would I do without you?” he said, smiling to himself. “...Thanks for what you said. Really.”

 _“Anytime. I meant all of that, you know.”_ Ann said, her voice soft.

“I know… which is why I appreciate it. And you.”

 _“You didn’t call me just so you can butter me up with your voice, did you?”_ Ann’s voice carried a little teasing tone within it just then.

“Who do you think I am?” Akira laughed, shaking his head.

 _“A total charmer who’s also a super tease.”_ Ann answered flatly.

“...Guilty as charged.” Akira conceded with a shrug. He could hear Ann laughing on the phone.

 _“It’s funny… I texted you ‘cause I was so worried about what was gonna happen and I couldn’t sleep, but you were going through the same thing too.”_ Ann continued on, her laughter waning as she turned serious for a moment.

“Yeah…” Akira admitted, nodding. “Who would’ve thought, huh? If it wasn’t for you contacting me, I’d probably still be in bed trying to go to sleep… all while I was just thinking about it over and over again.”

_“Same. Times like these… I hate the fact that all we have to do is just pray and wait. I know that’s the way it goes, but it can be real nervewracking, y’know?”_

“I hear you.”

 _“Still… I’m glad that I was able to talk to you like this, Akira. I had a feeling that you would pick up the phone if I called this late.”_ Ann said, sounding relieved. _“It would’ve been even better if you were right next to me. Then I’d have an excuse to just sleep on your shoulder.”_

The thought of Ann leaning her head on his shoulder made Akira smile to himself. That... would be a sweet, tender moment if she really was next to him. But despite his dreamy thoughts, Akira couldn’t help but poke a little fun at her for saying that little statement.

“Making me your personal pillow now, huh?” he said teasingly.

_“Hehe, would that be so bad? Besides, you’re comfy! I’d totally sleep on top of you if I could!”_

...

The two of them paused for a moment after Ann said that, leading into a very awkward silence. Akira felt his cheeks heating up as he blushed. He let the words sink into his mind, his blush deepening the more he thought about it. And if _he's_ red in the face right now, he could only imagine what Ann’s face must look like right now if she realized what she just said. Now… how long will that sink in her mind?

...

…Give her a minute.

...

 _“...I-Ignore that!”_ Ann cried, stuttering in her panic.

“...Oh, really?” Akira questioned, his grin widening despite the scarlet blush upon his face.

_“I-I didn’t mean it like that…! I mean… that totally sounded weird, right? H-Haha…”_

“Oh, so you _weren’t_ just talking about how you’d like to sleep on top of me?”

_“Q-Quiet you! Oh my god, that was so embarrassing…”_

“Don’t feel bad. My body’s ready and waiting for you whenever you feel like it.”

 _“Akira!!”_

Ann’s shrieking made Akira laugh heartily as he sat alone in the darkness of the cafe. His posture eased as he allowed himself to relax inside of the booth, laughing at Ann until his laughter eased up. And even then, he didn't want the conversation to end. For a while, he was talking with Ann with various subjects and various teasing until he felt like he was getting tired. But despite his exhaustion, he was smiling. The worries that they both had about the events to come might not have gone away, but at least they were able to ward off their worries for a time by talking with each other. Perhaps that was a gift in itself.

 _“...Hey. You know what I said before about praying and waiting? I just thought of something.”_ Ann mentioned.

“Yeah? What’s on your mind?” Akira asked.

_“You wanna go pray at a shrine together?”_

A… shrine? Hearing that suggestion from her surprised him. “I didn’t think that you’d be the traditional type.” he mentioned.

 _“It couldn’t hurt, right? Maybe if we tried it, we’d feel more at ease with the gods listening to us. Or something along those lines.”_ Ann tried to explain.

“Sounds like a plan. We can go tomorrow after we actually go to sleep.” Akira suggested with a smile. “Which shrine should we go to? I don’t know any in Tokyo.”

 _“How about Meiji Shrine?”_ Ann proposed. _“If we’re gonna go to one, we’re gonna have to go big.”_

“Deal.” Akira agreed. The size of the shrine didn’t really matter to him, but going to new places in Tokyo was always a plus for him. Meiji Shrine was supposed to be famous… so it would make the visit worthwhile, even if he only visits it once. And it was a bonus that Ann was going to be by his side. There were no downsides here. 

“So… I’ll see you tomorrow then.” he said.

 _“See you tomorrow!”_ Ann chimed. _“Make sure you go to bed!”_

“God. Don’t channel the Bedtime Police, Ann.” Akira said with a slight groan. Ann giggled at the sound of his groaning, amused by her teasing.

 _“Okay, for real this time… Goodnight, Akira.”_ Ann said softly.

“Goodnight, Ann.” Akira replied back, before hanging up the phone. After he hung up, he was met with the silence of the cafe again.

Akira allowed himself to sigh softly in relief, feeling more at ease with himself than he was previously thanks to his talk with Ann. He felt a lot calmer while he sat in the darkness of Leblanc... perhaps he'll be able to fall asleep this time, thanks to Ann relaxing his hectic mind. It was definitely possible now. He then went back up the stairs to the attic, careful not to disturb Morgana as he laid down and went back to bed. Eventually Akira was able to fall asleep for real, his worries quieted as he finally drifted off in his sleep.


End file.
